Not So Different
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Katherine Salazar doesent remember her childhood and was raised by a band of Gypsies on the outskirts of Port Royal. On the day of the big carnival, she meets a pirate and a man who shares her eyes. soon she will learn that there isnt much of a difference between gypsies and pirates. previously accidentally deleted.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_It was a dark, stormy night. Two ships could be seen in the distance, one carrying noble men and their families. And the other carrying vagabonds and Gypsies. This wasn't an uncommon sight, however the only light illuminating these two grand ships was the fire that lay waste to one of their sisters. _

_Two children were set amongst the rubble, a brother and sister, they were twins. However they were distanced from each other. The boy was found unconscious by the noble men. And the girl was found by the Gypsies, with naught but her name. Katherine._

"_It's quite alright, dearie. We'll get you inside and out of those wet clothes. We'll get you some hot broth and try to warm up those bones." a woman said as her husband carried the young girl into the lower decks of the ship. _

_It was uncommon for the Gypsies to take a child into their camp and raise them as their own. But that's exactly what they did, from that moment on, the young girls name was Katherine Esmerelda Salazar. She had never known another name._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

The sun was shining on the small province of Port Royal. Katherine had chosen this day to go into town to get supplies from the market. It was a routine she kept once a week as long as the weather held out. She danced along the dirt path way, twirling this way and that. Her calf length purple skirt dancing around her as she moved, her bare feet kicking up dust and the three silver bangles on her ankle jingling with a tune of their own.

Katherine wasn't a welcomed member of the Gypsy camp. She was an outsider who was adopted by one of their own. Margaret Salazar was like a mother to Katherine, and the only one she's ever known. However she ignored the glares and scoffs that were sent her way from the older members of the camp and went about doing her chores and running errands just like all of the others.

As she walked down the road, Katherine hummed a little tune. Despite how hateful the people of her camp were towards her, Katherine was a happy woman. After a few minutes journey, Katherine reached the first stop in her errands, the fruit stand.

"Ah miss Katherine. Usual I presume." said the balding man next to the cart.

"You know me so well Tom." Katherine said kindly, as Tom started filling a wicker hand basket to the brim with large red apples. "Thank you Tom." she said as she handed over a few shillings in payment.

"not a problem. I even gave you a few extra. Free of charge." he said. With a final nod in thanks, Katherine continued on her way into town. She still needed to go to the tailors and the blacksmiths.

Walking down the dirt road, Katherine found her self at the beach, the sun glittering in the water. Playing in the sand were three young boys. "Miss Katherine!" they all chimed together.

"hello boys, any new adventures today?" she asked, handing each of the children an apple.

"we saw the _Black Pearl_, Miss Katherine!" said one, this caused Katherine to raise her brow ever slightly.

"The _Black Pearl_ you say?" the boys all nodded. "well, be careful, boys, and do not go near that ship." she warned. All the boys groaned and started eating their apples. "Now. Other than spying pirate ships, what adventure do you three have planned for today?" Katherine asked, her voice whimsical.

"we're going on a treasure hunt!" said one, jumping up.

"what kind of treasure is it today, Joshua?" Katherine asked the small boy.

Joshua put a finger to his chin in thought, making a small humming sound before shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't thought of that yet." he said in defeat.

"Hmm… how about you hunt for the treasure of Thomas Kall. They say that his treasure could be found under a tree with two coconuts on the beach at high noon." she said, making up a treasure hunt for the boys.

"that's a great idea miss Katherine!" they all hollered in excitement.

"I'll see you three tomorrow, at the carnival." she said "let me know how the treasure hunt comes along." with that she left the beach, going over to the nearest coconut tree and placing three gold shillings at the base of the tree for the boys. And with a smile, Katherine continued her journey to the tailor.

**~~X~~**

"Oh Katherine, you're back." her mother said happily as Katherine entered her tent-like home that she shared wit her mother.

"Yes mother, I see you are excited what the occasion?" Katherine said, helping herself to the tea her mother had made.

"well, we have all come to an agreement that in tomorrows carnival performance… that _you _will be the one to do the main dance!" she said excitedly. Katherine's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Your kidding! But I-I'm not _really a Gypsy… why would I be given this honor?" she asked. Sure she was happy, but it still came as quite a shock. _

"_I may not have given you life, but you are still my daughter, and it is about time that our camp sees you as such." her mother said. Katherine nodded, knowing too well what her mother was saying. But over all excitement washed over her as she began her preparations for the coming day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

Early in the morning, just as the sun was rising, Katherine was wide awake and getting herself ready for the carnival. Her dirty blonde hair was no longer held back with her usual silky white scarf, and there was a small silver tiara there instead. (AN. Her original outfit looks a lot like Esmerelda's from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. Only the scarf on her head and waist is white.) gone was her usual cotton skirt and blouse, now Katherine wore a long, silk green dress, the three silver bangles were still on her ankle as were the ones on her wrist, her big honey brown eyes were outlined with black kohl.

Just as the rest of the camp was getting ready, Katherine was just finishing up and went over to where he mother stood. "Mother?" she asked quietly, the older woman looked over to Katherine and gasped.

"Oh my, Katherine, you look beautiful my dear." she said, giving her daughter a tight hug.

"Thank you mother…" Katherine replied, letting go of her mother "Mother have you seen my cloak?" she asked, the older woman nodded and walked over to the pile of multicolored velvet cloth, and handed Katherine one that was white in color and had golden draw strings. Katherine simply nodded her thanks as she slipped it around her shoulders, putting the loose hood up.

As the rest of the camp got ready for the carnival, Katherine sat in the tent she shared with her mother. For about an hour she waited until finally it was time.

The pavilion was decorated in colorful lanterns and streamers, children were running around with multicolored streamers on sticks, leaving a trail of color in their wake. Katherine slowly made her way to the main stage and knelt underneath the trap door, waiting for her cue.

She heard the 'jester' of their camp telling a story, until finally he said her name and Katherine smelled the smoke. That was her cue. Quickly, she jumped through the trap door and sat on her knees with her cloak still covering her. Slowly she rose, turned and rid her self of the soft fabric.

As the beat of the drums and the tune of the flutes kicked up, Katherine began to dance the steps that all the girls of her age had practiced since they were children. She twirled and leapt and pivoted, moving to each of the long torches at the edges of the stage, each one she came to she leapt and balanced her self on the beam by hooking a leg around the wooden staff, each time she raised her hand above the torch, causing it to light then she would move onto the next one, then the next until all six were lit.

Soon her dance was over, it wasn't a particularly long dance, nor was it a short one. As Katherine disappeared in a puff of greenish smoke, she found herself below the stage once again, this time changing back into her usual outfit.

As she exited through the back of the stage, Katherine was fixing the white scarf that lay in her hair and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, causing her to walk into someone.

"I'm sorry." she said looking at him. He had blackish brown hair that was ornamented with different colored bead, a shin bone and a red bandanna on his forehead. His eyes were smudged with kohl and he was over all pretty dirty. Katherine knew what this man was, '_pirate' she thought. _

"_quite alright luv." he said, before walking off. Katherine watched him leave, having a strange feeling in her gut that this wasn't the last time she was going to see that man._


End file.
